List of Hero/Villain References in Henry Danger
Below is a list of super hero or villain references on the show Henry Danger. The references vary from appearance and name, to colors and powers they may possess. It also varies from Marvel Comics and DC Comics, to other brands and media which contain hero/villain references. Main Cast References Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *His name, Captain Man, is a play on the two most common superhero titles from comics, "Captain" and "Man". *'Superman': Captain Man is loosely based off Superman. Having a near powerful body to withstand any pain. Also has a weakness to go with it. *'Manchester Black': His real name, Ray Manchester, is a reference to Manchester Black, an antihero from DC Comics. *'Batman': Secret base located underground, carries gadgets on his belt, and also uses a computer to track down criminal activity. Also has sidekick Kid Danger who is similar to DC's Robin. *'The Tick': A result of his humorous nature, and his ability to take pain, as well as being super strong. Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *'Robin': Him being a sidekick to Captain Man is based on the Dynamic Duo of Batman and his sidekick Robin. Also, "Kid Danger" is a portmanteau based off Robin's nickname the "Boy Wonder". *'Spider-Man': Living a double life with a regular job and being a superhero, dating a girl, and possessing humor. Charlotte Bolton *'Oracle:' A skilled hacker who was originally Bat Girl that can research any criminal records or background history. Gooba Gooch/[Schwartz *'Alfred Pennyworth:'A butler/servant to Batman who aids and helps him when he's crime fighting. Also similar to how Alfred has an English accent, Gooch and Schwoz have accents of their own (Indian for Gooch, Russian for Schwoz). Jasper Dunlop *'Harry Osbourne': Jasper's close friendship with Henry is like Harry's with Peter. They are also unaware of their friend's secret (until Jasper finds out in Season 2). Piper Hart Season 1 The Danger Begins *The Toddler has many villainous references, but one that stands out is his similarity to Batman's arch nemesis The Joker. He enjoys seeing people get hurt, and also has various weapons/tools themed after baby things, much like the Clown Prince of Crime and his circus themed weapons. **He is also similar to Batman villain Baby Face, and behaves and talks like a baby just like him. To a lesser extent, he may also be similarily spoofed on Baby Doll, a short lived Batman villain. *When the baby changes from a human to a monster, the transformation is similar to Bruce Banner changing into the Hulk. The color used is also green. Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *Henry trying to manage a normal life and a super hero one is based on Peter Parker managing his job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle and being Spider-Man to fight crime. The Secret Gets Out *The Phone Shark is a reference to Jaws, a villain from the James Bond films. Tears of the Jolly Beetle *Dr. Minyak is based on villain Lex Luthor, having somehow known Captain Man's Weakness through research, and his plot to end his career is similar as well. *Nurse Cohort is based on Lex Luthor's assistant Mercy Graves. Substitute Teacher *Ray's disguise as substitute teacher Mr. Geldin more or less resembles Superman's true identity Clark Kent. *Captain Man and Kid Danger falsely acusing Ortho and his dad of being evil is a common way for citizens to turn on their beloved heroes and become their enemy. Jasper Danger *Jeff spoofs Killer Moth, a Batman villain. Both are petty criminals and rely on their burglary tools, and both have dimwitted personalities. The Space Rock *The Space Bug is a reference to Spider-Man's enemy Venom, a parasitic symbiote that came from another planet that feeds off it's host and attaches to them. Birthday Girl Down Too Much Game *Coach Bix keeping Shawn Corbit's dog prisoner is similar to Buddy the Golden Retriever being held captive and abused by Norm Snively in Air Bud. **He is also partially based on Coach Barker from the same film. He is portrayed as a biggot who cares only about himself more than the team, and was later seen pelting basketballs at a boy who could not catch quickly. Henry the Man-Beast *The transformation of Henry Hart into a man-beast is parallel to that of a man turning into a werewolf on a full moon. In Henry's case, it was an exposure to the machine that made him become a man beast. **On a side note, because of his exposure to a machine, the experience is similar to how Bruce Banner became the Hulk for the first time. Invisible Brad *Brad being invisible is based on superhero Sue Storm/Invisible Woman of the Fantastic Four. Spoiler Alert Let's Make a Steal *Derek & Maddy use mind control/hypnosis technology to steal contestants' prizes, which is based on technology Batman villains The Mad Hatter and occasionally The Riddler use to carry out their crimes. Super Volcano *Mitch Bilsky, Henry Hart's bully, is a reference to Flash Thompson, the school bully of Spider-Man's alter ego Peter Parker. My Phony Valentine *This episode shows how the hero's alter ego tries to win back his love from the clutches of his bully. Caved In Elevator Kiss *Kid Danger and Bianca share a Spider-Man and Mary-Jane moment as they are hanging from a rope and kiss. *Unlike Mary-Jane's relationship with Peter Parker's alter ego, where he doesn't seem to mind one bit, Henry Hart takes it to a level where he thinks his girlfriend Bianca is cheating on him with Kid Danger (Henry's alter ego). Man of the House Dream Busters *Charlotte going into Henry's dream is a reference to the Martian Manhunter, who can go into people's minds and find answers that affect their well being. Kid Grounded *Charlotte donning the Kid Danger costume would be loosely based on the super hero story of an apprentice taking the costume from his/her mentor or if one were unavailable to fight and a replacement was necessary. *When Schwoz was trying to take Kid Dangers place an thinking of a cool Superhero duo name he said "We can be Captain Man and Schwozam" Schwozam is a reference to the superhero Shazam. Captain Jerk *This episode shows how people don't understand super heroes and if they are here to help or destroy them. *Dennis' psychopathic personality is based on Lex Luthor, when he kept asking to look at the duo's weapons. This is based on Luthor's obsession with destroying Superman. The Bucket Trap * This episode shows how well you can trust someone with a super secret and if they won't tell anyone or not. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 & 2 *The fight between Kid Danger and Captain Man is similar to Jason Todd's Robin, who became the new Red Hood, fighting against his mentor Batman over picking sides. Jasper's Real Girlfriend Season 2 The Beat Goes On *After Dr. Minyak turned Charlotte into a super strong, painless girl, she moves, fights, and behaves much like the T-800 from the first Terminator film. She also dresses like one in this state. One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 & 2 *Henry having to choose between Veronika and Bianca is similar to Peter Parker (Spider-Man) choosing Gwen Stacy or Mary-Jane Watson to be his girlfriend. *Veronika's disguise as the Mad Granny is loosely based on a villain holding a grudge against the hero under a persona. Henry and the Woodpeckers *This episode reflects Henry's personal life and shows what problems he or super heroes encounter. Captain Man: On Vacation *Kid Danger left to fight crimes by himself is based on superheroes testing their sidekick's ability to handle situations on their own. The Time Jerker *The Time Jerker is similarly based on the Clock King and Kang the Conqueror, super villains who are also associated with time. *He may also be based on Dr. Nefarious Tropy from the Crash Bandicoot series, going as far as owning a time machine compared to his Time Twister. Like N. Tropy, he also uses time related puns, rarely letting a sentence go by without one. Secret Beef Henry's Jelly *Jasper getting bit by his pet Mexican Red Rump reflects how Peter Parker became Spider-Man and got his powers from a radioactive spider Christmas Danger Indestructible Henry, Part 1 & 2 *Henry going through the Densitizer and getting super powers like Ray, is reminiscent of Deadpool getting his powers from a machine. Both also feel pain only for awhile. *Henry having the side effect of breathing fire is similar to heroes and villains who have a fire breath power, such as Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. series or Spyro the Dragon from his series of the same name. *When Henry gets struck by a cannonball and seemingly "dies", this mirrors the death of Superman in which he was killed by Doomsday. Text, Lies & Video *This episode is about how the super hero's alter ego would go to great lengths to protect his/her identity from the public, even if it means going through people's devices to delete the evidence. Opposite Universe *Opposite Universe is like the DC Bizarro World. Grave Danger *Brad Belcher having faked his death from the beginning, is similar to the villain of a story who supposedly dies but comes back for more. **An example is Dr. Doom from 2005's Fantastic Four, who supposedly dies after being molted together with magma and water, but is later revealed to be alive in the end of that film and continuing in the sequel. *Though unrelated, Brad coming back from the "dead" is a reference to Ra's al Ghul, a DC villain who can come back to life by being thrown into a Lazarus Pit. Ox Pox * Twin Henrys Danger & Thunder *Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman working together in this crossover is like the sometimes partnership of Gotham City's caped crusaders Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. *Phoebe Thunderman is similar to Supergirl, and has powers similar to her as well *Captain Man knowing of Thunder Man from Hiddenville, Florida, is like one super hero knowing where the other operates (example: Superman protects Metropolis while knowing of Batman protecting Gotham; vice versa for the latter super hero in this example). **The death of Superman is referenced in this episode, when Captain Man mistakenly believes Thunder Man is dead, but Phoebe corrects him. *The Toddler calling the meeting draws comparisons to Lex Luthor (the Leader of the Injustice League) and Doctor Octopus (the original leader of Spider-Man's Sinister Six), who are the masterminds and perpetrators behind their plots to destroy their enemies. *The villains sitting together on the table and later discussing their plans to destroy Swellview's heroes pays a small homage to Batman: The Animated Series episode Almost Got 'Im, where a portion of Batman's rogues gallery sit together and play cards. **Ironically, one of the "villains" attending the meeting are actually Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman in disguise, just like Batman was disguised as Killer Croc attending the poker game in said episode. I Know Your Secret *In this episode, Jasper is related to Harry Osbourne. With Henry's job he barely can spend time with him, just like Peter Parker. Season 3 A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs *Captain Underpants is referenced when Jasper says he was wearing "Captain Manderpants" for his first day of work. Love Muffin *Gwen and her muffins are like Poison Ivy and her ability to make people fall in love with her and manipulate them to get away with crimes. Scream Machine The Trouble With Frittles Mouth Candy 306 Fast & Dangerous JAM Session Green Fingers Dodging Danger License to Fly Swellview's Got Talent Balloons of Doom Motion Comics Monster Baby Drill Finger Attacks! Alien Hunt The Return of Jeff Android Henry *Gerta, who can shapeshift into anything, is based on DC Comics character Brainiac. **Also, it seems Gerta is on Captain Man's side, as opposed to Brainiac being a common adversary of Superman (whom Captain Man is based on). Man-Copter Down Get No-Nose! *No Nose appears to be based on the appearance of a typical deranged Dick Tracy villain. When Mutant Eggs Attack! *The hatching of the monsters from the mutant eggs is parallel to the evil titular Gremlins from the 1984 film hatching from their eggs in the same way. Sucked to the Future Sticky Vicky Race to Danger Super-Powered by Schwoz Category:Lists Category:Non Henry Danger related